


【斯莉】完美先生进化论

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	【斯莉】完美先生进化论

那棵树后面藏着一个小男孩，他偷看她好几天了。莉莉清了清嗓子，让自己的声音更清脆一些，再微微侧过一点脸，从这个角度她的眼睛像深湖一样绿。

其实莉莉一开始只以为他想要对她表白，小学里追她的小男生可不少，但他带来的消息比表白劲爆多了。

“你是一个女巫。”天啊，你再说一遍?

但第一次一定不能表现得太热情，佩妮不客气地抢白他，她跟着佩妮走了，不过她走了几步，回头对他笑了笑。

她看到他的眼睛亮了。

后来顺利成章地，他们约在小树林一起玩，他什么都知道，还懂新奇的咒语。只是他的父母关系不好，家庭条件也不好，他也不喜欢人多的地方。

“佩妮又想来偷看我们，被我甩掉了。”莉莉喘着气说，“我们是不是应该想个办法?”佩妮不喜欢西弗勒斯，总是来捣乱。

“什么办法?”西弗勒斯皱眉。

“我们应该换个约会的地点，最好还能换一身衣服，这样佩妮就找不到我们了，跟我来。”莉莉拉着西弗勒斯离开了小树林，阳光有点刺眼，西弗勒斯伸手遮住刺目的阳光。

拉着西弗勒斯来到学校的小礼堂，这里的后台有各种戏服，有些很日常，这里还有盥洗室。

把他按在盥洗室洗头发，用剪刀剪短他的长毛，洗干净之后，他的头发也很香。

把西弗勒斯的头发扎起来，换掉他不合身的衣服，他也就不那么抗拒跟她一起去逛街了。

“帮我也剪短一点。”莉莉把剪刀递给西弗勒斯，感觉他的手穿过她浓密的头发。

“你摸起来像一只猫咪。”他说。

“那你喜欢猫吗？”

西弗勒斯想说还好，但鬼使神差地说了喜欢。

霍格沃茨有一笔基金，专门提供给那些需要资助购买课本和校袍的人，西弗勒斯最初不想要这笔钱，莉莉狠狠地拧了他的后腰。

“我知道你妈妈的课本很有价值，西弗，但你不能再穿她的衣服了，你已经比她高了，霍格沃茨的基金就是为了你这样优秀的巫师准备的，你不用它们才是浪费。”

莉莉是麻种，霍格沃茨派了教授来科克沃斯给伊万斯夫妇讲解莉莉入学的事情，她讲得很详细，莉莉从她那里知道了基金的事情。

“她会带我们去对角巷买东西，我们一起去吧，西弗，别傻了，把钱拿上，我们一起去做新校袍。”莉莉对他眨眼睛，“记得洗头。”

穿上新校袍的西弗勒斯很帅气，莉莉站在他身边帮他整理衣领，“新的开始，西弗，你害怕吗？我有点害怕，那里我只认识你，你会保护我对吗?”

“当然。”西弗勒斯惊讶地看着莉莉，她第一次说她害怕，这可不像她。

不过她毕竟是女孩子，离开父母去新环境，害怕也很正常。

但也不至于哭成这样吧?

西弗勒斯才跟包厢里的男孩吵了一句，莉莉就抱住他大哭起来，她抽抽噎噎地把脸埋在西弗勒斯肩膀上，周围包厢的人都看了过来，西弗勒斯对詹姆怒目而视。

一个袍子上有勋章的人探进头来，“怎么回事?”他顺着大家的视线瞪詹姆和小天狼星，“你们俩跟我走，还没分院就惹事?”又扭过头对西弗勒斯说:“你好好哄哄她，别让她哭了。”

拍着怀里哭到说不出话的莉莉，西弗勒斯点点头，小声哄她，莉莉渐渐地不哭了，但一直躲在西弗勒斯怀里。

“怎么忽然哭了，他又没骂你。”

“只是觉得他们不讲理。”莉莉小声说，她拿出自己的魔杖，挥了挥，“奥利凡德先生说用柳木魔杖的人都没有安全感，你可不能让我一个人呆着。”

“不会的，我会一直陪着你的，”西弗勒斯安抚地摸着她的头发，不知道是担心还是放心。

但分院帽不做人，把他们分到了两个学院。

西弗勒斯叹了一口气，莉莉走过他身边的时候捏了捏他的手，“说话要算数。”她小声说，“你得陪着我。”

霍格沃茨对他们两个来说都那么新鲜，至少除了各自学院的公共休息室，他们可以一起探索其它地方。

埃弗里一看到他们在一起就对西弗勒斯冷笑，莉莉立刻往西弗勒斯身后躲。

“他们好吓人，西弗。”莉莉小声说，“跟我在一起会让你在斯莱特林被排挤吗？”

“不会的。”西弗勒斯说。

其实会，但卢修斯马尔福很欣赏西弗勒斯，所以他的处境还可以。

“如果你欺负自己人，我就告诉你爸爸，埃弗里。”卢修斯是斯莱特林七年级级长，成年巫师，马尔福家继承人，手眼通天，埃弗里不敢跟他别苗头。

“可是斯内普总跟格兰芬多泥巴种在一起。”埃弗里不满地说。

“只是个女孩子，”卢修斯耸了耸肩，“有时间多想想你自己吧，我听说你父亲想跟卡罗家联姻……”

那一家子驼背?埃弗里吓得差点掉下椅子。

其实莉莉不怎么喜欢卢修斯马尔福，好在二年级的时候他毕业了。

卢修斯毕业后，虽然埃弗里没再敌视西弗勒斯，但詹姆波特和小天狼星布莱克组成了小团体，开始处处针对西弗勒斯。他们在火车上就结了梁子。

好在纳西莎布莱克还在，她表面冷冰冰的，但心里什么都清楚。

不过虽然她对西弗勒斯很友好，但对莉莉一般，而且不知道掠夺者做的事情。

于是装作不在意，莉莉悄悄对她说:“你知道吗?在火车上波特就忽悠布莱克打破家族传统。”

“什么?”纳西莎瞪大眼，“他怎么敢?”

世家之间几百年互相联姻，起码表面上格兰芬多家族跟斯莱特林家族绝不是敌对关系，上一代布莱克家还有女孩嫁给波特家族，看不起斯莱特林?他们这是表面一套背后一套?

“我想如果放任不管，还会出更大的事情，”莉莉认真地说。

纳西莎点头，“我也觉得。”她要给家里写信。

圣诞节假期小天狼星回家之后就没回来，麦格教授遗憾地告诉大家小天狼星转学了，以后都不会回来霍格沃茨了 。

“卢修斯有个朋友是德姆斯特朗的教授，”雷古勒斯告诉西弗勒斯，“我妈妈把小天狼星送去德姆斯特朗了，我上完这个学期也会过去，小天狼星问题挺严重的，我们全家都过去。”

还有件家族丑闻他没说，全家突击检查的时候，发现了安多米达想要私奔，这也是布莱克家搬家的理由之一。真的情比金坚，那看你能等多米达几年?

小天狼星转学离开之后，詹姆就有点独木难支了，卢平不愿意违反校规，彼得倒是很愿意，但他实在没什么搞事的能力。

何况对斯内普出手并不那么容易，詹姆一个人没有必胜的把握。

而且近日他的魁地奇训练忽然加强了。因为雷古勒斯加入了斯莱特林队，他是非常有天赋的找球手，想在转学前拿一次魁地奇杯。

没人挑衅找事，西弗勒斯的学校生活忽然轻松了太多，莉莉总跟他研究魔药，她有天赋，西弗勒斯跟上她的思路也不是那么轻松，于是他大多数时间都用在了魔药上。

德姆斯特朗有专门的黑魔法研究，雷古勒斯答应到时候送他一套系统的课本，于是西弗勒斯也就不着急研究黑魔法了。

鉴于西弗勒斯优异的成绩，埃弗里他们对他亲近泥巴种的行为也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，还得抄人家作业不是?

倒是玛丽发现了这件事，没事就跟着莉莉和西弗勒斯，几次穆尔塞伯想找她麻烦都没机会下手，干脆换目标了。

他选中了那个看起来苍白瘦弱的卢平，好像他每个月都要回家照顾生病的妈妈，那不就落单了吗?穆尔塞伯决定那几天跟踪他好下手。

三年级学期开始之后，穆尔塞伯没来上学，卢平也没来，据说邓布利多带他去布斯巴顿交换学习去了，麦格教授暂代校长，学校里多了很多魔法部巡查小组的人，教授和学生们都战战兢兢，掠夺者正式解散，斯莱特林也忽然伟光正起来，大家不聊黑魔王，也不说泥巴种了。

德姆斯特朗名声不好，主要是因为出了一代黑魔王格林德沃，其实他们校风很正，对黑魔法态度很前卫也很严谨，黑魔法课本编纂的非常好，完全是学术角度，莉莉看了一遍，一点意见也提不出来，甚至西弗勒斯邀请她一起研究她答应了。

等于自己给自己加了一门课，西弗勒斯完全沉迷在黑魔法的世界里，剩下的时间还要跟莉莉一起研究魔药，双耳不闻窗外事，一心只读圣贤书。

魔法部的巡查小组什么也没查出来，四年级的时候，邓布利多回来做校长，带回来一位新的黑魔法防御术教授，盖尔格林教授。

西弗勒斯一年的黑魔法研究成果立刻引起了新教授的注意。

“我不在乎谁是邓布利多最喜欢的学生，你以后就是我最喜欢的学生了，”格林教授对斯内普说。莉莉觉得他的前一句才是重点。

“黑魔法小怪物和黑魔法老怪物，”詹姆气呼呼地说，“邓布利多教授也不管管吗？”没办法，他现在是实打实得打不过了，只能打打嘴炮。

但邓布利多是真的不管，他忙的见不到人。

五年级的时候，莉莉和西弗勒斯都收到级长勋章，在级长包厢他们遇见了詹姆波特，莉莉立刻往西弗勒斯怀里躲，气的詹姆丢下徽章转身跑了。

格林教授居然抗住了黑魔法防御术这个职位的诅咒，活蹦乱跳地开始了他第二年的教学。他还是最喜欢西弗勒斯，没事就跟他聊天，把西弗勒斯侃的云山雾罩。

“我怀疑格林教授之前是什么教的教主，他太会说了。”巡夜的时候莉莉跟西弗勒斯说。

西弗勒斯支支吾吾脸涨的通红:“斯拉格霍恩教授的圣诞舞会你跟我一起去吧?”

“好啊，”莉莉点头。

莉莉回答的这么干脆，西弗勒斯想了想——我现在每天洗头，我们耳鬓厮磨这么多年了，互相都挺喜欢的——“莉，要不要跟我在一起呀?”(还能一起去级长盥洗室洗澡——这句话他没敢说)

“好啊，”莉莉点头。

“真的?”西弗勒斯狂喜，抱起莉莉转了一个圈。

“当然是真的，要不你亲我一下试试?”莉莉眯起眼睛。

他当然要试试。

在晕头转向里，莉莉想:我这么多年精心调教的完美先生当然是为我自己预备的，难道还能便宜了别人?


End file.
